KakashixOc Drabbles
by PandaLuvr3331
Summary: Isn't life great? Filled with homicidal ninjas, a hyperactive little brother, brooding Uchihas and a closet pervert for a husband. Can't get any better than this...right? KakashixOc


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.**

* * *

**Fighting Brings People Together**

"You won't be able to defeat Itachi with those kind of moves" Setsuna taunted, grabbing the genin by the collar and tossing him effortlessly against the ground.

Sasuke gritted his teeth. He shakily leapt to his feet and backflipped a couple of meters away from the woman. No matter what he did, its as if she knew what he was going to do beforehand.

"What's wrong? I thought you were going to surpass me" the retired Anbu leader continued with her taunts, twirling a lock of her waist length black hair around her finger.

"Shut up! Fire release: Great Fireball Technique!" Sasuke yelled, forming hand seals for his signature fire technique. A giant fireball emerged from Sasuke's mouth, rolling towards Setsuna. Sasuke smirked, seemingly proud with himself.

"Utterly useless, kid" Setsuna murmured, substituting herself with a wooden log. She hid her chakra signature as she landed behind a bush.

Behind the bush, she could see the silhouette of the boy amidst the giant cloud of smoke. Running towards her 'defeated' body. She giggled internally when said boy only found a charred log.

_'For a supposed genius, he's pretty stupid'_

"Lightning Release: Shadow Clone" the jounin whispered. The cloned appeared by her side, Setsuna merely nodded in acknowledgement. The clone leapt into the field, resuming the fight with Sasuke.

Honestly, what was Kakashi thinking? He bitched and whined, begging her to take Sasuke under her wing. Even going as far as sending her flowers randomly and buying her tons of jewelry. He had said that they should get along, seeing that Setsuna is half Uchiha and Sasuke is a full-blooded Uchiha.

"Look how that turned out" Setsuna grumbled to herself. A cool breeze swept by, earning a blissful sigh from the ninja.

_' The sun is bright and I might as well enjoy the day'_

Setsuna thought to herself. She leaned against the tree, ready to take a nap when a cool hand settled on her shoulder.

"What do you want, Kakashi?" Setsuna asked, not turning to look at the masked ninja.

"Hmmm? I thought I should check up on you two" Kakashi answered, sitting beside her.

"Well, then, make yourself useful and be my pillow" Setsuna mumbled, laying her head against his chest.

They stayed like that for what seemed like eternity, with Kakashi restraining his movements and Setsuna fast asleep on his chest.

**Poof!**

"Huh?" Setsuna looked around, startled.

It seemed that Sasuke finally managed to put a scratch on her clone. Those were the terms of the fight. If Sasuke managed to put a single scratch on her, not matter how small, then she would agree to be his mentor.

"Looks like he won" Kakashi smiled behind his mask.

Though behind that mask, she could tell that he was mocking her. Jerk.

"Yeah, after like what, five hours?" The sun had already set and she could already see a couple of stars in the horizon.

Setsuna turned to look at the semi-destroyed training field. Smoke rose from the burnt ground, in the centre of it stood Sasuke. He looked, to put it mildly, beaten up. Scratches and bruises adorned his arms and legs, his clothes in tatters.

"Hey there, boy. How are you feeling?" Setsuna called, striding towards Sasuke. The genin turned to her, a pained expression on his face.

Setsuna sighed, feeling guilty. Perhaps she was a little too rough with him. After all, he's still a brat. But what did he expect? She wasn't like Kakashi. She didn't go easy on people and she isn't a forgiving as the silver haired ninja.

"Here, I'll heal some of your wounds" Setsuna stated, reaching for Sasuke's arm.

"I can help myself" Sasuke glared, shrugging away from the ninja.

"You're being a little too stubborn. You are in no condition to attend to your wounds. At this rate, you might even pass out" her eyes narrowed, grasping the boy's arm in her iron grip. The boy glared defiantly before huffing and turning to glare the other way.

Setsuna tried to smile, but it came out looking more like a grimace. She kneeled down and pressed her palms against his torso. Her hand glowed a soothing green as she healed the boy's torso.

"We may not always see eye to eye" Setsuna began, unsure whether to continue. She glanced at the genin. His head still glaring the other way.

"But, you're family. No matter how much time passes, that won't change. I won't let it. I may not agree with you about going after Itachi, but know that I'll always be there for you" the green glow faded as Setsuna pulled her hands away from the thirteen year old.

Sasuke only grunted in response, he turned to her only slightly before limping away without another word. Setsuna let a gentle smile grace her features.

He had given her one of his rare small smiles.

That was enough for her to know that he wasn't completely lost. That he wasn't completely shrouded in darkness. Quiet footsteps crunched against the burnt grass.

"You planned this, didn't you?" She turned to the approaching ninja. He only responded with one of his eye-smiles.

"Thank you" Setsuna said sincerely, standing in front of the ninja. Kakashi pulled her in and buried his face in the crook of her neck, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I know it's been bothering you" he answered, his voice muffled from her thick hair.

"My, what a thoughtful husband I have" Setsuna giggled, her amethyst eyes sparkled with mischief.

"By the way, who did you leave Kenshin with?" Setsuna asked, pulling away from the silver haired ninja.

"Kurenai" Kakashi replied, pulling out his usual orange book. Setsuna sighed in relief. She looked up to see Kakashi blinking at her confused.

"Oh, I just thought you left him with Gai or something" She said, poking her finger against his cheek.

"No, definitely not. Definitely, definitely not" Kakashi uttered, his masked face undergoing a series of horrified expressions.

"Afraid that he'll become Konoha's next green beast?" Setsuna teased, smirking at his petrified face.

"N-No" he stuttered. Shoving his nose in his Icha Icha Paradise book, trying to hide his blush.

_'Awww…he's embarrassed. How cute'_

She thought cruelly. Maybe paying a visit to Guy wouldn't be such a bad thing.

* * *

**AN: Poor Kakashi! Though he does deserve it. That's it for drabble one. Read and Review People!**


End file.
